


'Are you serious...?!'

by kinkmerighthererightnow



Series: Cat!lock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catlock, LITERALLY, M/M, Other, also possibly, if you see it as catlock for example, it doesn't even have to be johnlock, it's just...something, just a stupid mini-fic, possibly, this could be anything you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkmerighthererightnow/pseuds/kinkmerighthererightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to Sherlock laying on the sofa.<br/>Sherlock doesn't want John's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Are you serious...?!'

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to your fantasy whatever you want those two cuties to be to fit this "plot" :D

Sherlock was sleeping on the sofa when John came home. Typical, probably fell asleep whilst in his mind palace.

Cautiously, John approached the dozing figure, not wanting to scare him when he woke up from the quiet footsteps.  
“Hey, love.” John whispered in his waking ears, kissing his head and caressing his side gently.

Sherlock lifted his head to look at him with annoyed eyes which flicked to the doctor's hand.

John knew that look. It was the 'stop that right now, I am not your possession, I don't want your scent on me' look Sherlock always gave him when he was feeling like he had to prove he was the boss around here.

He dropped his head to go back under.  
In a moment of feeling a little saucy, John nuzzled into the noticeably recently cleaned body, rubbing his cheeks over it before stopping to lay his chin down.

'Are you serious...?!'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is just my cat prompting me because that is almost exactly what just happened between him and me. Only it was on my bed and he cleaned himself after I caressed his side, but I originally wanted to do this as an A/B/O version, only then I remembered that catlock is actually a thing and that I find it quite cute myself. So I wrote it in this ambiguous way... I hope your imagination made something cute of it. ^^


End file.
